warriorcatsroleplaygamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sweetflower
Welcome to my talk page! Please remeber to sign with 4 ~'s! Sweetflower 02:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior Cats Roleplay Games Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley HollyClan Can you tell me mmore about the clan. what kind of setting do they live in? Im going to get a banner for your clans. Spottedpelt34 23:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you do here exactly? 22:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! um how much do I need to be on for warrior vs medicine cat.... also this is stupid but how exactly do we RP on here??? 22:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) kk's I would be honered to be one. Spottedpelt34 00:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Casn you fiw the eyes cause if you do we can put it on for Charart. I can make some thing different if you dont like it.Spottedpelt34 02:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hi! what's up? Maplefire Pixlr is free you know. i could maybe get the link oh just put in pixlr click the first link and do photo editor. and put the pic of the cat you want. Spottedpelt34 19:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sweetflower, Am I allowed to have more than one picture on my page? Maplefire hey have you fixed the eyes yet Spottedpelt34 14:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ok i tried to fix the eyes. I think its good enought to keep it. ok i think i found/made new cat for charart. Is a tom short haired kit. Im working on a warrior for an example. Also if you have any ideas once i get the warrior on for other ranks i would appericate it. Spottedpelt34 15:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Kk heres my warriors pic . sorry sorry... I cant always be on can you take it off for me please? it would help alot. g2g.... bye miss you!★Featherpelt★ 20:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you going to tell me about the charart. If i need to make more ranks I will but i need to know. Spottedpelt Kitties Rule :3 Did I use any Warriors wikia Blanks? I don't think i did. Maplekitteh join? hi, do you remember me? I was wondering if I could join your wiki. 22:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. Hey Sweetflower? I'm writing a fanfiction, and i was wondering if i can make pages about the main characters. Can I? MapleFire